The Advantage
The Advantage was a professional prediction stable in the promotion LLR. The stable originally consisted of SlowBroJJ (Leader), TheDezoo, The Wild Stallions (immathrodis & MrCappie) & TheFalconArrow, later removing Falcon, adding LMonkA7X, and adding and removing King-of-Zing. History The Advantage formed in Late February under the cause that each member was being overlooked and that their talent deserved more reward. SlowbroJJ recruited the original members of TheDezoo, TheFalconArrow and The Wild Stallions, who were all vying for different championships at Fastlane (2017) and Wrestlemania 33. TheFalconArrow who was champion at the time, was feuding with IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED for the LLR Undisputed Championship, to whom actually defeated Falcon for the title at Elimination Chamber (2017), only to be won back by Falcon at Fastlane (2017), which secured The Advantages place in the Main Event of Wrestlemania 33, however, Falcon lost in the Main Event match to the Royal Rumble winner, the_gift_of_g2j. At Wrestlemania 33 TheDezoo and SlowbroJJ managed to attain the United States Championship and Intercontinental Championship, respectively. TheDezoo is still currently reigning as the United States Champion. At this time, TheFalconArrow had actually departed the group due to personal grudges in the group and set off of his own career. At Fastlane (2017), The Wild Stallions defeated the inaugural tag champions, The Best Friends, for the LLR Tag Team Championship. This lead them to successfully defend their belts, through Wrestlemania 33, all the way to Extreme Rules (2017) where they dropped their titles to The 5* Machines. A member down, the group started looking for alternatives, and after vacating the Intercontinental Championship to pursue his world championship goals, SlowbroJJ had opened up a midcard slot for a new member. Former United Kingdom Champion, King-of-Zing, was announced to be joining the group, in pursue of being the first ever Money in the Bank briefcase holder. Shortly after, Intercontinental Champion LMonkA7X was also announced for the group. Come SlowbroJJ successfully managed to gain the LLR Undisputed Championship from former Advantage member TheFalconArrow, at Backlash (2017), however dropped the belt to Ontheropes619 at Extreme Rules (2017). Come Money in the Bank (2017), King-of-Zing successfully won the Money in the Bank ladder match to become the first ever Money in the Bank Briefcase holder, to which they have cashed in their opportunity for the upcoming PPV Battleground (2017). The Wild Stallions also managed to successfully regain their Tag Team Championship. Come Great Balls of Fire (2017), King-of-Zing announced her departure from the group after turning face, and Wild Stallion member, MrCappie, successfully won the Raw entry into the Summerslam (2017) World title match. Later, at Battleground (2017), after SlowbroJJ lost his LLR World Cup semifinals match and his Fatal 4-Way Smackdown World Title Representative match, he was assaulted and kicked out of the Advantage by Dezoo, Monk, and the Wild Stallions, with the Stallions particularly cutting vicious promos on him. Two nights later, on Smackdown, the stable was officially disbanded as Monk and the Stallions attacked Dezoo and declared the Advantage dead, now renaming themselves the Remnant. Championships and Accomplishments * LLR Tag Team Championship (2 times) - The Wild Stallions (immathrodis & MrCappie) * LLR Undisputed Championship (2 times) - (1) TheFalconArrow & ''(1) ''SlowbroJJ * LLR United States Championship (1 time) - TheDezoo * LLR Intercontinental Championship (2 times) - (1 time) LMonkA7X & ''(1) SlowbroJJ'' * LLR United Kingdom Championship - (1 time, inaugural, final) King-of-Zing * Inaugural Money in the Bank - King-of-Zing * Inaugural Wrestlemania Main Event - TheFalconArrow In Wrestling Finishers * Group Superkick February 2017 - July 2017 Signatures * Superkick February 2017 - July 2017 Entrance Themes * Advantage 4 Lyfe ''(https://youtu.be/DrtB8RjZPR0) ''February 2017 - July 2017 Category:Stable Category:The Advantage